


Paved With Memories

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: All my alternate universe Kingdom Hearts fanfiction [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a platonic RokuNami drabble right now, since I haven't finished the main story yet (which focuses on a different pairing). Period AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paved With Memories

**_This Kind of Love_ ** **, a Kingdom Hearts fanfic series by Raberba girl**

**Roxas & Naminé (rough draft)**

 

_For Roxas/Naminé Day, 28 March 2013_

 

Summary:  It's not true "escape" unless the three of them are together.

 

A/N:  **Takes place in the same universe as a still-unpublished AU fic.**   Sora and his younger siblings Roxas & Naminé have been captured by Xehanort.  Rox & Nami are about...I dunno...anywhere from eight to twelve years old, I haven't decided yet.

 

o.o.o

 

Naminé waited until the lights went out, crouching in the cold and gripping the scarf tightly around herself.  Then, as soon as it was safe, she hurried to the delivery chute and crawled though until she gained access to the laboratory.  "Roxas?" she whispered in the darkness.  She couldn't see anything except a dim glow from the window.

 

"Here," he whispered back.

 

After a long time, she finally managed to find a lamp and light it without knocking anything over.

 

"I thought you ran away," Roxas said, his voice tight as if he was holding back tears.

 

"Never," she said quickly, rushing to him.  "Never, never, never, not without you and Sora."

 

"But...if you go...at least you'll be safe."

 

"I'll _never_ leave you, Roxas," she said fiercely.

 

He gripped her hand and turned away, ashamed to let her see his face but unable to bear it without some kind of connection with her.

 

"Roxas," she said, "I brought you some food."

 

"Food?!"

 

"Yes," she said, struggling to get it out of her pockets and then poke it through the bars of his cage without dropping it.  "The pretty ladies all let me eat lunch with them, and I saved you as much as I could."

 

Roxas didn't answer, he was too busy stuffing pastries in his mouth.  "It's so good," he gasped desperately.

 

As he ate, she took the precious scarf and threaded it through the bars, wrapping half of it around her twin.  It was best when they were able to share its warmth.

 

"There's no more?" Roxas said longingly, licking the last of the crumbs from his fingers.

 

"I'm sorry....  Oh, but Mr. Vexen gave me this."  She found the little container in yet another pocket.  "Where are you hurt most?"

 

"Uh...I dunno, it hurts all over...."  He paused.  "My neck," he decided, pointing to the burn without touching it.

 

She nudged the scarf out of the way and then scooped out a bit of ointment.

 

"Is that gonna hurt?" Roxas said warily.

 

"J...Just a little at first, but then it goes away and feels nice."

 

Roxas gripped the bars hard and didn't make a sound as his sister dabbed the ointment on him as gently as she could.

 

"It'll be all right, it'll be all right, it'll go away in a minute," she chanted soothingly.

 

After a while, he released a deep breath and relaxed, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the bars.

 

"Does it feel better?" she asked apprehensively.

 

"Yeah...."

 

She took his hand, which felt cold.  "I wish I could do more to make you feel better."

 

"Just stay with me," he whispered.  "It's worse when I'm alone."

 

"Oh, Roxas...."

 

He suddenly opened his eyes.  "But I can handle it.  I'd rather you be safe.  If you can find a way to escape, Naminé - do it, okay?"

 

"Not without--"

 

"I'd rather _die_ than let them hurt you," he said fiercely.  "Sora would, too.  If you can get away, _forget_ about us."

 

"...."

 

"Promise me, Naminé."

 

"I love you," she whispered.

 

Maybe he thought she was agreeing, because he closed his eyes and relaxed again.  She took hold of his other hand, too, and they huddled as close as they could, drawing warmth and comfort from each other in the dark hours they had left before morning.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes:  In my first plan for the original (still unpublished) story, RokuNami's relationship was romantic, Belle was in her Shadowless Princesses pairing, and the story had a tragic ending.  I couldn't stand the sad ending at first, so I thought to make an alternate version with a happier ending; and since I'd be changing it already, I figured that, for a friend's sake, I'd turn the RokuNami platonic and let Belle have Xigbar instead.

 

However, a lot of time has passed as the fic continues to languish incomplete, and my views have shifted.  I don't think I have the energy to make an alternate version.  My love for platonic love has exploded, and my distaste for RokuNami romance has grown - I decided that I want to avoid RokuNami romance whenever possible in new fics, and I want to try them as siblings, since I never have yet.  And I've found Xigbar to be difficult to write in non-humor contexts, so I'm really procrastinating and dragging my feet on the Xig/Belle pairing, whereas Belle's real Shadowless Princesses guy clicks much better and interests me more.

 

So.  What all this means is that, when I do finally get the fic published, there probably won't be any alternate versions, sorry.  The sad ending seems to suit it better, Belle will have the guy she's supposed to have rather than Xig as a substitute, and the RokuNami will be platonic.

 

Complete:  5/10


End file.
